


50 (First) Dates with Hermione Granger

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 First Day AU, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2021, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Dramione fic based on the movie 50 First Dates.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 24
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	50 (First) Dates with Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP of mine based off one of my favorite movies. I might actually finish this one eventually, but only if my muse decides to be nice and come back.

Draco Malfoy had only been back to London for a few days and he was already wanting to leave again. The constant scowls, quiet mutters of “Go back to your hidey-hole," and not-so-muttered "Death Eater scum" was starting to wear him down. 

That was how he found himself in Muggle London, lost in thought as he wandered the sidewalk, debating if he should leave earlier than planned to go back to the states.

An aroma of coffee and waffles caught his attention and had him entering a small café. He took a seat at one of the worn leather barstools and ordered himself a cup of coffee. 

As he waited, he glanced around and noticed none other than Hermione Granger, who was currently in deep concentration... building a house out of her waffle sticks?

Perplexed by not only the sight of her but also what she was doing, he grabbed his mug after it was placed in front of him and made his way over to her booth. Realizing that he had never purposefully initiated a conversation with the witch before, he stood there awkwardly for a moment before finally settling on clearing his throat. 

The witch in question looked up at him for a moment before her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “Malfoy? What on earth are you doing at a Mug—” She stopped herself and looked around, before finishing her sentence in a much lower voice, “At a  _ Muggle  _ café?”

Draco merely raised a brow before motioning to the other side of the booth, “May I?”

Now Granger’s eyebrows were nearly to her hairline as she simply nodded. 

Draco took his seat and said quietly, “As you’re probably aware, I’ve been away from London for a while now.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Let’s just say our  _ community  _ isn’t very welcoming towards my return,” he sneered just a little. 

Granger frowned. “That’s awful, truly, but I’m still confused as to why you wouldn’t be at home instead of prowling the streets of London,” she said skeptically. 

Draco glared slightly at her. “I wasn’t  _ prowling _ , just taking a walk. I did that often back in the states.” He shrugged when her mouth dropped open at that admission. “Don’t look so surprised, Granger. People  _ can  _ change you know.” He smirked at her before taking another sip of coffee. “So what brings you here?”

“Oh, well, I used to come here regularly as a child with my parents. They lived just a few blocks away,” she said as she deconstructed her waffle house. “Sometimes I still come here when I miss them.” 

Draco frowned. “My apologies. I didn’t realize that your parents were no longer around.”

Hermione shook her head. “It’s not like that. They’re alive and well, they just live in Australia without any recollection of me.” 

“How’s that possible?” he asked curiously. 

Hermione huffed out a small chuckle. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, I’ve nothing but time,” he said, flashing her a smile. 

“You really have changed, haven’t you?”

“I’d like to think so,” he said. “Now if only the rest of the wizarding—I mean, our community, could see that.” 

“I bet if you stick around and show them, they’ll start thinking differently,” she suggested, giving him a small smile. 

Draco couldn’t help but smile back. 

They spent the next hour talking, and Draco learned that she was a Curse-Breaker at the Ministry and that she was roommates with Harry since she moved out of the flat she shared with Weasley. Apparently the break-up was mutual, but continuing to live together after was too awkward. 

He told of her of his apprenticeship with an alchemist that he found in the states and that he had plans to go back to get his mastery in potions as well. 

When she glanced at her watch, she seemed startled to see that they had talked for so long and apologised that she had to leave. 

“Maybe I can meet you here again?” he asked. “Tomorrow? Same time?”

Granger— _ no, Hermione now _ , gave him a shy smile. “I’d like that. See you tomorrow…. Draco.” 

* * *

Draco found himself whistling as he walked to the café the next morning. He was surprised how much he and Hermione had in common, and he couldn’t wait to get to know her more. A quick peek in the café window confirmed that she was already inside, sitting in the same booth as yesterday. 

With a smile on his face, he entered the café, nodded towards the waitress at the counter, and ordered himself a coffee before he made his way over to Hermione. He slid into the seat across from her and said, “Well, fancy meeting you here. Waffles again, I see?”

Hermione jumped as if he startled her, then she peered at him with confusion in her eyes when she saw it was him. “Malfoy? Excuse me, but what are you doing here? You know this is a Muggle establishment, right?” she asked, whispering the last word. She frowned and added, “And why are you sitting with  _ me _ ?”

Draco frowned. “What are you talking about? We made plans yesterday to meet here again today.”

“Yesterday?” Hermione asked, puzzled. “No… No that’s not possible. I wasn’t here yesterday. In fact, I haven’t even seen you since your trial almost a year ago.”

"A year ago? But—”

“I think it’s best if you leave, Malfoy.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Now.” 

“What—”

“Sir, I think you should leave.” A large man was now at their table, and he was looking between Hermione and Draco. Draco eyed him and realised he was the cook from the back, probably the owner of the café, with a name tag that read Henry. 

Draco frowned and looked at Hermione again. “I don’t understand, yester—”

“Sir, I won’t ask you again,” the man said, this time with more authority as he placed a hand on Draco’s arm, preparing to tug him away. 

Irritated, Draco shrugged off his hand and stood. “Fine, I’ll go. Sorry to bother you.” 

Henry followed him to the door and walked outside with Draco. “Sorry about that,” he muttered. “There’s an explanation, I promise. Just wait here and someone should be here shortly to explain.” 

Draco turned to ask him what he was talking about, but Henry had already gone back inside. 

A crack of Apparition sounded behind him and when he turned around, he was face to face with Harry Potter, dressed in Auror robes.

Draco grumbled, “Why are you here, Potter? You can’t arrest me for  _ talking  _ to Granger you know.”

Potter frowned at him. “What?”

Draco motioned towards the uniform. “Apparently the Aurors were called, though I’m not sure  _ how,  _ considering we’re in Muggle London..”

Potter shook his head. “No one called the Aurors, just me. Henry’s Patronus could only give so much information."

“Henry? You mean the bloke who kicked me out? He’s a wizard?”

Harry shushed him as he grabbed onto Draco’s arm and tugged him around the corner into an alleyway. “Yes, but no one knows, not even Hermione, so I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down.” 

“Fine, fine,” Draco said. “What did his Patronus say anyway? I wasn’t harassing her if that’s you think.”

Harry shook his head again. “No, he didn’t say that, but apparently you ran into Hermione yesterday and today she’s acting like it never happened?”

Draco frowned. “Yes, exactly that.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, it’s complicated, okay? Do you want to... _ I can't believe I'm saying this _ , would you like to come to my place while I explain? I’d rather not do it out in the open, Muggle London or not.” 

Draco stared at Potter for a moment, but he finally nodded. “Sure.” 

“Great. Uh…” The bloke offered his elbow to the blond. “You’ll have to side-along with me as it’s unplottable.”

Draco rolled his eyes but grabbed onto Potter's elbow. In a blink of an eye, they were transported from the alleyway to a quaint looking home in what Draco guessed was Godric's Hollow. 

He followed Potter up the porch steps as the other wizard called out, “Gin? I’m home. And I, uh, brought a guest.” 

A witch with long, red hair—Ginny Weasley, Draco realized— peered from a doorway and when she spotted him, she frowned. “Malfoy? What’s he doing here?”

Potter walked over and kissed her cheek, then placed a hand on her stomach, which was swollen with child. 

“He ran into Hermione yesterday and again today,” Potter said with a sigh. 

The witch’s face fell. “Oh.” She glanced up at Draco and held out her hand. “Hello, Malfoy. Welcome to our home.”

Draco took the offered hand and squeezed it gently. “Thank you for having me.” He glanced around the area. “I’m confused though. Granger said she was Potter’s roommate, but from the looks of it, he lives  _ here _ and not with her.” 

Potter sighed and motioned for Draco to sit. 

“That’s because Hermione doesn’t remember me moving out. She doesn’t remember anything from the last six years actually…”

Draco frowned. “What do you mean? What happened to her?”

Ginny stood and murmured something about tea as Potter continued. “Hermione worked for the Ministry as a Curse-Breaker, but there was an accident while she was on a mission. Some unknown curse hit her in the head when she was trying to break it. The damage was… extensive and unrepairable. She’s been living the same day over and over for the past six years. Back when she had moved into one of my guest rooms at Grimmauld Place and we were roommates. I’ve gotten married since then and I'm about to start a family with Ginny. But... to Hermione, it’s April of 1999.” 

“Haven’t you explained it to her?” Draco asked. “Surely she’d understand—”

“We did. Every day for about six months, and it always went the same. She would be upset and angry and then demand we see a healer right away. We’ve consulted healers and Muggle doctors alike from all around the world—no one can help her. By the next morning she forgets everything she learned that day. It’s like her mind resets once she falls asleep.”

“So what happens when she goes home and you’re not there? Or what if she sees your wife on the streets and notices she’s pregnant?”

Harry shook his head. “She’s had the same routine for the last six years, so we know where she’ll be and what she’ll be doing. As for me, she thinks I'm at the Ministry working, considering I left her a note telling her so.” 

Draco accepted a cup of tea from Ginny and murmured his thanks as Potter continued talking. “She always gets up at seven in the morning. She thinks it’s Sunday so that’s actually sleeping in for her. She reads both the Muggle newspaper and the Daily Prophet as she has a cup of coffee. Then, since she thinks it’s Sunday, she has breakfast at that café you found her in. The owner happens to be a wizard and he sends for me if issues arise.”

“Like today?” Draco confirmed. 

Potter nodded. “Like today. Usually nothing happens since it’s in Muggle London, but every now and again she’ll see or hear something that doesn’t add up to her and she’ll start asking questions. Anyway, once she’s done with breakfast, she goes back to Grimmauld Place and cleans—the Muggle way mind you. Says it helps her when she misses her parents. Then she has a salad for lunch that was premade the night before and spends the next few hours reading books. I’ll come by with take away and we’ll have dinner together, play a board game, then watch a movie of her choosing—which is always the same, Sixth Sense. When she goes to bed, I make the salad for her for the next morning, mess up the house a bit like it was before she cleaned, and set out copies of the newspapers before I come back here to Gin.”

Draco looked at Potter in disbelief. “You mean to say that you do this  _ every  _ day? The same meals and everything?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. It was difficult at first, but now it’s just routine at this point. And no, we don’t eat the same thing every night. Since I’m bringing it, I usually pick up different things, or Gin will make something and I’ll just put it in take away containers. We do try and mix it up a bit, and before Gin got pregnant, she would join us for dinner sometimes, or one of our other friends would.”

Draco shook his head. “This seems barmy to me. What’s going to happen when she wakes up one morning and she’s much older? Or when someone accidentally runs into her years from now? What about then?”

Harry looked to Ginny, who answered, “We figured we still had some time before that but when it comes, we’ll figure something else out. For now, this works for us.” 

Irritated, Draco scowled. “But what about her? Doesn’t she have the right to know what’s happening?”

“I told you, we’ve tried—”

“Then try harder,” Draco said, irritation evident in his voice. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so angry about this, but he was. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. In a calmer tone, he added. “This can’t be easy for you, I understand that, but something has got to change so that you can all live your lives properly. Do you plan on doing this for the foreseeable future? Missing dinners with your wife and kids? What if you have to be somewhere and can’t be back that night to set everything up again?”

“Well, if you have any suggestions, I’d love to hear it,” Harry grumbled back. “You know, since you’re such an expert and know Hermione so well.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Potter, we all went to school with the witch; we know she’ll want the information and facts about what's happening, as well as proof.” 

“We’ve done that though. We’ve sat her down and explained things over and over.”

“What if you don’t _ tell _ her? What if you put everything together in a book or something that she can read for herself? Leave it where she’ll see it in the morning?” 

Potter looked to Ginny, who shrugged. “That might work,” she said. Then she looked at Draco and raised a brow. “Why do you care about this anyway? I thought you hated Hermione.”

“No, I  _ disliked  _ her because that was what I was raised to do. Once I started thinking for myself, I realized how wrong I was. She was still irritatingly smart, but I never  _ hated  _ her,” he said sincerely. 

Potter gave him a nod. “Right. Well, I’m glad you don’t hate her, but I think it’s best if Gin and I handle this from here. It’s going to take a while for us to gather all the information we need to collect and make this book for her and in the meantime, I don't want to confuse her on a daily basis with you showing up every day and bothering her.” 

Draco frowned. “Is this your polite way of asking me to not see Granger anymore?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Well, sorry to inform you, Potter, but you really have no say in what I do or don’t do with my time. If I want to meet up with her every day, I will.”

“Why though?” Ginny asked, though Draco noticed she was genuinely curious and not hostile in her question.

“Because yesterday was the first time I got to really know her, and we had a good time talking and getting to know each other. I’d like to continue doing so, and I’m not stupid enough to tell her anything that will upset her. Not until you get the book ready for her.”

“Fine,” Potter grumbled. “Do what you want, but if I find out that she’s upset even once while you’re talking to her, I’ll sic my wife on you.”

Ginny laughed and smacked her husband on the arm. 

The corner of Draco’s lips lifted slightly. “I wouldn't want that. I remember being on the receiving end of her Bat Bogey Hex. I’d rather not repeat that experience.”

Draco left shortly after, seeing as how Potter needed to get back to the Ministry and Ginny had plans with her mother. He started thinking about how he’d start up another conversation with Hermione the next day and couldn’t wait to get to know her even more. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
